


Magic Academy Students

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu attends the same Magic school as Zeref.





	Magic Academy Students

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[MAS]**

**Magic Academy Students**

**[MAS]  
Mildian Magic Academy, Earth Land, X300s**

After barely surviving a rogue Dragon attack that claimed the lives of their parents, Zeref and Natsu Dragneel eventually found themselves at the distinguished Magic academy in the city of Mildian where they slowly yet surely showed themselves adapt at Magics such as Fire Magic, Thought Projection, and Teleportation Magic among other abilities with the older Zeref show an intellectual approach to his studies while Natsu was more physical in how he learned. Nevertheless, the two brothers remained very close, even as Natsu bonded with a fellow student named Anna Heartfilia.

"So, have you heard the rumors going around the city, Natsu?" Anna asked Natsu while they walked over campus to get to a different class. Seeing his confused expression, Anna answered. "A literal King among Fire Dragons is coming to Mildian!" She exclaimed in her enthusiasm.

Natsu froze in shock before asking seriously. "And this Dragon is on which side, Anna?"

Realizing her poor choice of words to someone who lost his parents to Dragons, Anna replied with a sad frown. "I'm sorry, Natsu, I should've thought carefully before I said anything." Clearing her throat, she added. "But don't worry. I heard that this Dragon is fighting for Humanity's sake and is actually coming here to find a potential Dragon Slayer to teach."

"Dragon Slayer, huh?" Natsu thought over it before responding with a wide grin. "Then I'm going to be the one who gets to learn from him!" Tightening his left fist in affirmation, he added. "Once I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, I'm going after every crooked Dragon there is!"

Cheering up, Anna giggled at Natsu's enthusiasm as she held his hand. "I'm sure you'll do great. There's probably no one more qualified at breaking things than you, after all."

**[MAS]**

**Personally, I'm not all that big on high school/modern day AUs. It always seems to conflict with what I know about fandoms like One Piece, Fairy Tail, and others, but after reading Africk's story on FanFictionNet, I figured that if Natsu wasn't killed by Dragons, he probably would've been a fine student of the same Magic Academy Zeref attended. I added Anna for good measure and because I figured this would work to pair her up with Natsu. And I suppose Igneel made for a fine reference as well. **


End file.
